<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暗房 by morning_vincent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173866">暗房</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent'>morning_vincent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/lee donghyuck|haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暗房</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/01<br/>
“东赫你最近还有在找兼职吗？”</p><p>他最近偷偷瞒着父母从学校宿舍里搬出来，即使每天要坐半个多小时的地铁赶来上课也要在市区租下一间两室一厅独居，因此大部分生活费都用来交付高昂的租金，剩下的钱甚至连每日的餐费都不够。</p><p>朋友们听说他的情况也都有帮他留意有无收入不菲的兼职，李东赫一边反思自己以前花钱太大手大脚毫无危机意识导致账上存款寥寥无几，一边又挑剔地选择兼职的机会，想要找到薪资不错且合他心意的兼职无异于大海捞针，以致于他已经在校外住了两三个月，存款见底都还未能找到合适的兼职。</p><p>他接过罗渽民手里的名片，听罗渽民说是一家私人照相馆，他的学长因为不想接手家里的生意而独立出来开了这家照相馆，因为这位学长要求还挺高的，一直没有找到模特，但是薪资方面不用担心，“东赫要不要试一试？”</p><p>“我？”李东赫狐疑地看向他，倒不至于怀疑罗渽民说描述的事实真实与否，他与这位同学在校园BBS上认识，因为课表相似度极高所以经常约着一起上课，惯知这位同学善良又热情，知道他在找兼职后一直帮他留意，甚至在李东赫拒绝过几次之后依然不厌其烦地向他介绍机会。</p><p>只是，李东赫看向自己，“我也可以做模特吗？”因为家里也有哥哥手下开设照相馆业务，他偶尔在现场观摩过几次，看着高挑纤细的身材锁在狭窄的布料里，脸上涂抹着以他的审美无法欣赏的颜料后，将模特这一职业置于遥远不可触碰的位置，更别提将自己与模特划上等号。</p><p>“那位学长主攻人体，啊啊啊，不是裸体啦，学长很擅长拍人体部位，也很强调氛围感，很多人找过学长拍摄，但有些人的水准达不到学长的要求，即使支付很高的酬金，那个学长也不接。”</p><p>罗渽民翻出手机里的照片，两个人凑在空荡荡的教室角落里窃窃私语，扬起窗帘吹进来的凉风掩盖了罗渽民轻轻发出的低笑，李东赫被照片吸引，温热的呼吸打在自己的侧脸像春日的蒲公英藏在风里微微触碰着皮肤，他侧过脸看见亮晶晶的一双眼，蒲公英从肌肤的缝隙飘进心里开始发痒。</p><p>躲在草丛的毛狐狸悄悄冒出一双柔软的耳朵，小心翼翼地靠近沉睡在春日里的少年，用湿润的鼻子亲吻散发着诱人香气的人类，罗渽民捧起他的双手放在手心，双手合十向他展示昂贵的珠宝一般，“东赫的手不是很漂亮吗？完全不用担心，东赫只要相信我就好。”</p><p>狐狸的呼吸随着风钻进少年的耳朵，他渐渐苏醒看见眼前一只拥有漂亮皮毛的幼狐乖顺地窝在他的手臂窝里，细软的毛发柔顺地搭在他的肩膀上，因为他的苏醒而惊醒蠕动着在少年怀里找到更舒适的姿势，少年将他轻轻地抱在怀里，却看不见在他抚顺毛发时，狐狸的眼睛悄悄露出狡黠的光。</p><p>/02<br/>
照相馆里四处摆放着石膏人像，由白色幕布随意搭建的临时背景凌乱地置于照相馆的大厅，打破了李东赫幻想中照相馆应该有的模样。从闹市中取一静处尤为难得，他们刚才迈进的大门口种着一片百合花田飘散出阵阵幽香，却往里走越是诡异的静谧，像掉进了一个藏在市中心的空间缝隙。</p><p>因为照相馆空无一人，比起人来人往让他更觉得拘束，不由自主地紧紧靠近罗渽民，眼神四处打量着这个陌生的照相馆。比起初次来访的李东赫，罗渽民显然对这个环境更加的熟悉，感受到李东赫有些许的紧张，于是将他手从纠缠的衣角中拯救出来握在手里，从飘了两片柠檬的透明水壶里倒了一杯热水抱在李东赫的手心，他蹲在李东赫的狡辩仰头用笑容安慰着他，“没事的，东赫一定能做的很好的。”</p><p>话音未落便响起开门声，他俩齐齐朝传来声音的方向看去，穿着驼色皮质围裙的人从房间里出来，一脚踩下垃圾桶的开关，将手套脱下来扔进去，“在玹学长！”罗渽民迎上那人，李东赫也跟着他站起身，眼神跟随着罗渽民看过去。</p><p>藏在围裙下的白色衬衫终于在郑在玹从暗房里出来后得以重见天日，他随手将围裙放在一侧，倒了杯水走向那只胆怯的小动物。罗渽民向他介绍，“学长，这就是我向你提过的东赫，李东赫。东赫啊，这是在玹哥。”</p><p>罗渽民接了个电话要先离开，将李东赫托付给郑在玹好好照顾，李东赫缠着他的手依依不舍发送着求救幸好，但教授的电话还在不断闪过来实在难以兼顾，罗渽民抚摸着他的头发安慰道在玹哥很好的，不要怕，东赫啊。</p><p>李东赫在大门口目送罗渽民搭上计程车离开，鼓足了勇气才重新进入仅剩下他们两个和一堆石膏雕像的空间。郑在玹正背对着他，衬衫上肩膀的褶皱勾勒出紧实的背部肌肉，卡进西装裤头的衬衫下摆因为侧身的动作而被拉扯出，李东赫坐立难安，眼神四处飘荡偶然间瞄见从夹缝中泄露的春色，立刻转过头看向旁边，但郑在玹好像并未注意，他正专注于手中的黑白相片，趁郑在玹尚未发觉，李东赫被吸引再次看过去，衬衫下摆已经安稳地搭在腰部，忍不住没由来的失落。</p><p>“东赫有尝试过做模特吗？”李东赫慌张地回过神，郑在玹已经坐在他的身边看向他，一时之间只剩下窘迫，甚至莫名地站起身来退到椅子后面。李东赫的紧张已经无法被掩饰，明晃晃地摆在身体上，结结巴巴地说着没没没没有啊。郑在玹也因为李东赫的紧张到连话也说不清楚而稍稍错愕，捂着嘴巴笑着说不要紧张，我不会吃人的。反倒让李东赫感到更加窘迫。</p><p>“那东赫想试试吗？”李东赫紧紧抓住椅背上沿呼吸一滞，郑在玹微微抬着头注视着他，温柔地叫着他的名字，引诱一般发出邀约，伸出的藤蔓缠绕住李东赫的腰肢渐渐收紧，将两人紧密的联结在一起，四肢和五感交缠，藏在枝繁叶茂的生命之树之中，树叶掩盖着裸露的肌肤，此刻的李东赫也赤裸着，在郑在玹的眼里变成了赤裸的艺术雕像。</p><p>他陷入了困境，无法拒绝，郑在玹的手臂环绕在他的腰背下，牵着他的手引领着他走向拍摄房间，被安置在镜前精心打扮，此刻的自己变成了关节灵活的提线木偶。李东赫看向镜中的自己，郑在玹微笑着和镜子里的他对视，满意地看着自己的作品，他的手伸进李东赫的衣领之下解开他的第一颗扣子，手指磨蹭着下巴柔软娇嫩的皮肤，俯下身在他耳边争取他的建议：“那我们先从脚开始？”</p><p>/03<br/>
鞋和袜子早已被脱下放在一边，郑在玹单膝跪地为他脱靴卸袜，扶着他走进拍摄棚中。李东赫赤脚踩在松软的白色地毯上，地毯绒毛伸长在他脚踝挠痒，灯光热烘烘地打在他身上，直照射入的强光让他的眼睛变得湿润。</p><p>脱掉毛织衣，郑在玹替他解了三颗纽扣，单薄的衬衫松松垮垮地搭在肩上。因为太陌生，李东赫只拘谨地摆着刚才郑在玹教给他的动作，一举一动都透露出尴尬，郑在玹勉强照了几张后检查相片，始终没有得到他想要的感觉。</p><p>李东赫双手撑在大腿下，他坐在高脚木椅上，等郑在玹放下相机后才得以放松，却在看到郑在玹锁在一起的眉头时再次变得紧张，“怎怎么了？不好吗？”</p><p>郑在玹摇了摇头，似乎十分为难。李东赫心生歉意，第一次当模特便遇见要求极高的摄影师，害怕因为自己的不专业而耽误的郑在玹的时间，自己也确实没有这方面的经验就贸然接受了罗渽民的邀约，现在看来是自己有些不自量力。他正在心中懊恼，却听见郑在玹依然用轻柔地语气安慰道，他的身体微微前倾，“得找个方法，让我们东赫放松。”</p><p>李东赫不明所以，只见站在暗处的郑在玹松开系紧的领带，脱掉皮鞋和袜子，赤脚从暗处走来，他手上抓着相机，轻轻跪在毛毯上像只正安静靠近猎物的猛兽。他慢慢爬到李东赫脚边，手指敲了敲李东赫裸露的脚踝，“东赫要不要试试坐在地毯上？这样会舒服一点。”</p><p>如他所愿，郑在玹朝他伸出手，李东赫从木椅滑到毛毯上，他弯曲的双腿折叠交叉在一起，等待郑在玹的下一步指导。</p><p>难道总是这样冰凉吗？被抓住脚腕时的李东赫分神想到，或许是因为刚才沾了冷水，所以当郑在玹的手触摸他的踝骨时触感才如此强烈，忍不住瑟缩后退，却被郑在玹一把握住，像锁链牢牢禁锢着他无法逃脱。</p><p>他的双腿被分开，郑在玹趴在他的腿间拍摄，李东赫低头只看见他的一个侧脸，白色绒毛簇拥着靠近地毯的男人，在柔光的照耀下连界限都变得模糊，“东赫这样会好一点吗？”不好，一点也不好，取景框抓住他提问时的一瞬间，小腿的肌肉线条由放松变为紧绷的状态，这一变化让郑在玹再也忍不住，他捂着嘴轻声笑着说东赫还是很紧张呢，明明很小声，却像打在李东赫身体的一记重击，让他全身开始泛红。</p><p>想象是蝴蝶，郑在玹忘情拍摄的动作在李东赫看来却像和某些电影动作重合，他咳嗽着掩饰自己的遐想，在郑在玹看向他时转移视线看向别处，越是想要抹去便越清晰，“东赫啊，”逐渐合二为一，他们开始变成主人公，“要不要试试其他的地方？”</p><p>/04<br/>
李东赫记不清自己是如何点头同意，鼻尖萦绕着来自森林的香氛味道，悬挂着的吊灯散下星光斑点落在他摊开的白色衬衫之上。郑在玹分开自己的膝盖跪在他的双腿之间，原本支撑着身体的手臂因为郑在玹的靠近而下滑，壁垒被从外打破，他的城池不断被攻陷，对方投入的火球烧在城市中央让他无处可逃，天空变成燃烧的暗红。</p><p>原本挂在肩头的衬衫此刻变成一种束缚，飘起的羽毛亲吻裸露的肩部，郑在玹的指尖轻触他的腰部引起全身战栗，眼角分泌出的液体模糊了视线，散落下的光点变成白茫茫一片，带走他摇摇欲坠的意识。他被完全占领了，不受控制地挺起胸膛当作祭台，弓起的腰背将他化为一把弓弩敬献给新王，藏在柔光里的粉色肉粒代替西域的苹果成为这场登基礼上唯一的标靶。</p><p>他正在被记录，闪烁的红灯警告着危险，让他快逃，但他却柔软的瘫倒在地毯上，即便是移动一根手指也需要费尽全部力气。郑在玹将此刻灵魂散失的他记录于镜头之下，“东赫真的很漂亮，不是吗？”冰凉的指尖划过温热的肌理，热光下持续不断升腾的香味渐渐充斥隐秘的空间，从李东赫身体里蒸发出来的气味紧密包裹着靠在一起的人们，悄悄地蔓延至每个角落打下记号，他们互相缠绕融为一体。</p><p>手指、肩膀、锁骨、耳朵、半张开露出舌尖的唇、薄汗浸湿碎发的额头、摘掉翅膀的蝴蝶骨，郑在玹试探着按下他盛着一汪水的腰窝，耳朵记录下李东赫微弱轻喘，眼睛记录下潮红的脸，从脸颊传染至耳后，爬向背脊，像是盛夏太阳留下的印记。此刻的他用五感记录下意识飘在半空的少年，手指触摸粉红的耳骨，插入紧握着地毯的指尖，他俯下身贴近赤裸的少年，贴近少年燃烧的身体，亲吻他的眼角。</p><p>“东赫真漂亮。”他喊住少年的耳垂，呼出的气体喷打在耳边，李东赫夹着肩膀逃脱却逃不出郑在玹为他筑建的天地，他藏在厚长的绒毛里喘息，体内不断升温的那团热气窝在身下，从腹部生长出来的触手沿着血管蜿蜒蠕动，冲破皮肤操控着他的躯体。</p><p>郑在玹掌住他的腰身，隔着运动裤寻找那条曲径，他轻轻挺动下身去探索，西装裤下的硬挺蓄势待发，即使他现在就拉下最后一丝防线，李东赫也会乖乖地躺在他身下发出悠长的呻吟，明明唾手可得，为什么不呢？</p><p>可是现在还不是时候，他想要的不仅仅是偷来的一时欢愉，他要猎物自己走来献上身躯，心甘情愿躺在他身下任他品尝。郑在玹满意地看着这具出自于他手的杰作，他为李东赫扣好衬衫的每一颗纽扣，将他抱上高脚木椅，虔诚地吻在他的额头，将卫衣的抽带系成漂亮的蝴蝶结，郑在玹蹲在地上仰望着失神的木偶，欣赏着他精心创作的艺术品。</p><p>他将李东赫送上车，站在街口盯着那个逐渐远去的车影直至消失在下一个街角，意犹未尽地闻着手心残留的香味。</p><p>少年的身体是一颗初生的野果，谁又能忍住不去采撷呢？</p><p>/05<br/>
他忘记自己是如何走出照相馆的大门，是如何回到家里，当他躺在床上，看着不断摇晃的摆钟渐渐找回神志，能回忆起来的最后时刻是郑在玹向他走来，鞋更踏在地板上发出清脆的声音。此后的几天都晕晕乎乎，但郑在玹通过罗渽民交给他的工资着实不少，让他全然忘记当时回家的茫然，出资请罗渽民去吃烤牛肠。</p><p>这次他学会将一部分工资存进一个固定的储蓄账户以备不时之需，父母每个月给他的生活费相当丰硕，交完房租剩下的钱足够他挥霍，课后时常邀请没课的罗渽民一同他玩乐，罗渽民自然乐得，也从不推脱。</p><p>当他快要忘记照相馆的经历时，李东赫收到一条未知来信，开头的自我介绍让李东赫想起了那堵长满爬山虎的绿色墙壁，郑在玹开门见山邀请他去看看那天拍摄的照片，而李东赫甚至连那天是如何拍摄都没办法回忆起来。</p><p>“哦？在玹哥啊？”李东赫一惊，罗渽民从他身后窜出来，从他手上夺过手机，李东赫趴在桌子上苦恼，将自己的烦恼全部倾诉给罗渽民，现在不知道该做何恢复，或者说自己装作没看到将这件事敷衍过去。</p><p>罗渽民点开对话框，在李东赫阻拦之前就将回复短信发送过去，“去看看不就知道了。”罗渽民这样回答。</p><p>第二次来到照相馆，比第一次要热闹，刚开启一个门缝就能听到从室内钻出来的脚步声，郑在玹正对着穿戴金色翅膀的女孩按动快门，古罗马战靴包裹着女孩修长的小腿，是存在于历史的斗兽场女战神。</p><p>郑在玹正在工作，让他们先随意休息一会儿，或者，郑在玹放下手中的相机说渽民要不要带东赫去暗房看看。</p><p>“要去吗？”</p><p>“可以吗？”</p><p>“当然。”主人公的要求当然会被满足，没有理由拒绝，甜蜜的果实向往成熟，他们一起加速了整个进程。</p><p>映入眼帘的是一片红，眼前所有的东西都被印上了红色，一张大桌上摆放着各种工具，李东赫好奇地看着它们，却不敢随意移动，在他心里将郑在玹同艺术家划上等号，怪异却充满创造力。他的注意力全部被躺在液体里的胶片吸引，就连罗渽民的离开也未注意，也未注意到郑在玹在身后时候悄悄来到自己的身后。</p><p>“要试试吗？”耳边有人说话，李东赫本能地朝着声音看去却因为靠的太近而站不稳，郑在玹扶住他的腰拉向自己，李东赫一脸惊慌失措，将手抵在两人之间，待站稳后便急忙拉开距离。</p><p>“要试试吗？很好玩的。”</p><p>李东赫小心翼翼地拿着镊子，担心因为自己的不小心而破坏了脆弱的原片，浪费了郑在玹的心血，他自己心里也过意不去，即使郑在玹不断宽慰他不会有事的，李东赫也始终无法将镊子伸进显影液中。</p><p>“不要怕，”郑在玹在身后环抱住他，将李东赫整个包裹住，双手放在李东赫的双手上，“放轻松。”</p><p>他的手刚好环握住李东赫整个手腕，指腹在抬手弯腰指尖摩挲着手腕内侧细腻的肌肤留下浅浅的红，不过李东赫却看不见，那一抹红色被掩盖在阴暗的灯光，秘密地注视着他们。</p><p>大脑又开始变成海天相接的一片混沌，郑在玹握住他的手腕，隔着布料的温热躯体靠近他的背部传递温度，李东赫深呼吸一口空气，从脚底蹿起的火苗燃烧至头顶，任郑在玹将他的手腕抬起，迫使他的双腿分开站立，他被外力打开了，从下身开始撕裂接受新的变化，只需要稍稍松力，李东赫绵软地扑倒在宽大的木桌上，身下压着印有他身体部位的胶片，郑在玹开始在他身体上创作。</p><p>郑在玹见他一副迷离模样，轻轻敲打他紧闭的嘴唇，手指翻开李东赫的下唇撬开一丝裂缝，他含住贝齿里吐出的珍珠，在舌唇交缠间按下了录像按钮。</p><p>李东赫软得出奇，像是一滩握不住的流体，郑在玹摸进他的内衬里，潮湿的身体上漂浮着一团水汽，他亲吻的少年此刻滋养的生命之树分泌出透明腥甜的液体，所到之处皆是滑腻，蜜液凉却之后又变得粘稠，手指间分离勾连出细细的白丝。</p><p>他在李东赫身下留下一个个吻痕，从耳后到胸前，从腰腹到腿间，好让此后的观摩者知道是谁的作品。高翘的阴茎早已忍不住从内裤的缝隙悄悄探出头，郑在玹拉开最后一张幕布，含住迫不及待想要挺进的柱身，舌尖勾勒初生的褶皱，处子的身体青涩又不知隐藏，本能地在郑在玹嘴里横冲直撞。郑在玹一手抚摸着他的乳粒一手玩弄着他的囊球，牙齿轻轻触碰脆弱的柱体便能让李东赫变成脱水的鱼，他毫无保留地射在郑在玹的嘴里，红润的嘴唇上沾染上星星白点，来不及吞咽的精液从他的嘴角流下。</p><p>娇挺的乳尖变得晶莹剔透，郑在玹站起身重新亲吻上那朵藏在衣服下的樱花，他从李东赫宽大的白色短袖领口钻出去和他接吻，李东赫顺从地张开嘴任他掠夺，敏感的乳头与郑在玹的衬衫摩擦充血，随即又被含住，情人的唾液便是最好的愈合剂。</p><p>他将手指伸向未经人事的地方，郑在玹方才在穴口边试探，舌尖找到了进攻的突破口，如今湿润的张开一个小口，他将涂抹过一层厚厚润滑剂的手指探进穴口，紧致的穴肉立刻黏上来变得滑唧唧，郑在玹拍了拍他的屁股，李东赫不满意地哼哼着，即使额角渗出微汗排斥着异物，也只是咬着自己的下唇默默地承受郑在玹在他身上探索，他堕入甜蜜的梦中，还没真正进入就开始感到快乐。</p><p>似乎天生就为了接纳而准备着，郑在玹轻而易举地扩张开一条通道，他凑上前与积雨的少年激吻，在冲进他身体里时下起一片大雨。潮浪汹涌，海水漫进森林，藏在森林的野狼终于在月圆之时露出血红的双眼，李东赫的发尾湿湿滑滑地黏在脖颈，他昂起头将郑在玹挤压入他身体的气体长呼出，还未吸进新鲜的空气就被追逐着堵住气口，他储存着郑在玹插入他身体的全部。</p><p>黑白胶片从显影液里沾上他的肩胛，在郑在玹镜头下的脚踝手指耳朵和嘴唇又重新回到他身上，汗液和精液混合在一起掉落进装有显影液的铁盘，白色粘稠的液体在水中散开，创作出这世界上独一无二的作品，他是和郑在玹一起的共同创造者，是从造物者汲取灵感的艺术家。</p><p>郑在玹挺动着下身，挖掘着掩埋在深处的秘密，他将自己全部送进去，李东赫眼神涣散，手指轻轻搭在他的肩膀，眼泪和口水混杂在一起沿着他的下颚流下锁骨，郑在玹将他们全部卷入腹中，更加猛烈地朝着交合处撞击。</p><p>他接受的太多，在高潮时持续痉挛，手指和脚趾沿着木桌边沿掉落，破碎的布娃娃摊开了四肢变成钉在十字架上的耶稣，李东赫融化在暗红色的空间，再一次被记录在郑在玹的镜头之下。</p><p>他为李东赫重新穿戴好衣服，将瘫倒在桌面上的李东赫抱入怀中，即使李东赫已经变成淅沥一片，除却西装裤拉链的褶皱和额头掉下的一丝碎发，他还是刚才那副进门的模样，像是什么都未发生，发生在闹市区静谧花园的一切都变成了秘密。</p><p>“东赫还会继续做我的模特吗？”郑在玹在他的耳边低喃，是询问，也是引诱。</p><p>罗渽民打开大门时被冲房内冲出来的李东赫撞开肩膀，他身上还带着潮，走过带起来的风里含着一丝暧昧的味道，他眼睛里的雾气还未散，在短暂的对视里看见了李东赫眼角的红。</p><p>他望着李东赫独自坐上计程车，耳边响起开门声，郑在玹从暗房里走出来，扣上墨色的袖口，看见愣在房门前的罗渽民后抬起手，亮出指尖夹着一个贴着白色标签的USB。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>